In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a carrying case for neck ties, and more particularly, to a carrying case for neck ties which enables the ties to be folded without unnecessary creasing in a compact manner enabling them to be stored in a relatively small item of luggage, such as an airline carry-on case.
Carrying cases for neckties have previously been available in combination with travel luggage. Typically, a carrying case for a necktie comprises an elongate panel with a fabric cover that has zipper access through the panel so that the tie may be placed with a single fold within the necktie case. With the advent of smaller and smaller sizes of luggage that may be carried onto airlines, there has developed a need for a tie case which will enable packing thereof within the smaller sizes of carry-on luggage. However, a problem that may result when attempting to fold a tie with multiple folds is the development of undesired creasing in the tie. Thus, there has developed the need for an improved neck tie carrying case which will provide protection for the tie yet enable folding of the tie with multiple folds without undesired creasing. Additionally, it is desired to have a neck tie case which enables use thereof in combination with smaller style luggage cases that are acceptable as carry on items for airline travel.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a carrying case for neck ties which includes three panels each connected one to the other by a flexible living hinge wherein tie support rings or ring members are attached to one end panel by a ribbon member in a manner which permits the placement of multiple ties on the inside surface of the carrier. Retention straps and folding retention rings are also provided to hold the ties in place. The three panels may then be folded, one over the other, for storage and transport of the ties. A buckle is provided to close the panels and maintain them in the folded condition. Hanging straps are provided to support the open case.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved carrying case for neck ties which includes three panels made of generally semi-rigid material that are connected one to the other by means of very flexible hinge sections.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a necktie carrying case which may be folded with multiple ties therein in a manner which permits storage of the case in a protective fashion within smaller sizes of luggage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a neck tie carrying case which provides for folding of multiple panels in a manner which protects the ties yet, when the panels are arranged in an unfolded or planar condition, will permit easy access to the ties.
Another object of the invention is to provide a neck tie carrying case which is compact, easy to use, may be utilized to hold multiple ties, and which includes various means for hanging the carrying case with the ties in a folded condition or an unfolded condition.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.